


Firsts, and a Milestone

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Leo had to be at least 15 years older than CJ. He also had a closet full of demons that even the strongest woman might not be able to stomach. If this did go wrong, how would it affect the staff? No one was resigning over a lover's spat on his watch.





	Firsts, and a Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Firsts, and a Milestone**

**by: Montiese**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** Leo had to be at least 15 years older than CJ. He also had a closet full of demons that even the strongest woman might not be able to stomach. If this did go wrong, how would it affect the staff? No one was resigning over a lover’s spat on his watch.  
**Feedback:** You know it baby.  
**Author's Note:** For Monica, Murry, Heather, Amy, and everyone else who supports my slight obsession. This story is somewhat sappy. Sorry. 

The first time that they met was in Concord, NH at the headquarters of Bartlet for America. Toby rescued her from California and brought her there with the promise that the guy was for real. 

“I am telling you CJ,” he said. “you don’t even have to spin it…he really has values.” 

CJ had currents of excitement running through her at the thought of being a part of a winning Presidential campaign. Still, she had just been fired, had to put her house on the market, and traveled across the country with a man she adored, but who had never won a campaign. She and Sam stood talking about Bartlet’s comments to the press after a speech when Toby approached her. 

“Come on CJ, I want you to meet Leo.” 

“Is he finally back?” CJ asked casually, as if she could care less. “Really Tobus, I was starting to think you made the guy up. Sort of like the great and powerful Oz.” 

“He has those tendencies.” Toby whispered as he ushered her across the room. “Please be cordial.” 

“Aren't I always?” she asked. 

Toby did not answer her; he just looked at her. CJ smiled. 

“Excuse me Leo?” 

He turned from the fax machine but said nothing. He looked tired and pissed, but he had beautiful eyes. 

“Yeah Toby.” 

“This is CJ Cregg, my PR friend I was telling you about.” He said. 

“The miracle worker.” Leo said, extending his hand. “Leo McGarry.” 

She matched his firm handshake and saw the change in his eyes. Nothing else was there though…no sparks, no fireworks, and no indication that this was anything but an introduction. 

“You're very tall.” He said as Toby walked away. 

“Brilliant, Mr. McGarry, thank you.” 

Leo smiled. 

“I believe you are actually a bit short, if you don’t mind my candor.” CJ said. 

“We thrive on candor around here. Really, how tall are you?” 

“Five feet, twelve inches.” She replied. 

“And what does CJ stand for?” 

“Claudia Jean.” 

“Claudia Jean.” He repeated. “That’s pretty.” 

“No, it sounds like a housewife from Ohio, which I am not.” 

“Yeah. Well, I am always Leo…my father was Mr. McGarry. I am sure that Toby will help you get situated. How long have you two known each other?” 

“Too long Leo. We worked on our first campaign in New York probably a decade ago.” 

“OK, get to work CJ Cregg. We’ll have a strategy meeting when Josh’s plane gets in from New York.” He turned away from her. “Margaret!” 

\------------------------------------------------ 

CJ sat at the little table on the campaign bus, trying to type an e-mail to her father with the limited light. There was no point in turning on lights and waking people because she had insomnia. She sipped her glass of water, telling her father all about Bartlet’s charismatic speech to steelworkers outside of Wilkes-Barre, PA. You really did see the whole country on a Presidential campaign. CJ was starting to feel a bit like Gulliver. 

“Are you alright?” 

She jumped when she heard the voice; almost sent the water glass tumbling to the ground. He helped her steady it; CJ was never good at preventing things from falling over. Then he joined her at the table. 

“What are you doing up?” he asked. 

“E-mailing my father. This is the only time when it is peaceful around here. When all of us are up and talking it is similar to a gaggle of ducks. The quiet is appreciated.” 

Leo nodded. 

“Do you mind if I smoke?” he asked. 

“Only if you share.” 

He handed her a Marlboro light and lit it for her. 

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Leo said. 

“Don’t we all fall back on our vices when we are lost?” she asked. “I used to in grad school, though I was just a social smoker. What about you?” 

“I can't drink and I have to do something when it is a nail biter.” 

“I thought that was why we drank too much coffee.” CJ said. 

“Nah, that’s to stay awake. Do you see how excited coffee shops get when they see our bus?” 

She smiled; it was true. The other day, in a Philly diner, she, Toby, and Josh drank twelve cups of coffee. Josh joked that coffee was the drug of choice for the Bartlet campaign. 

“I seriously am considering saying to hell with it and getting an IV coffee drip to drag around from city to city.” CJ said. 

Leo laughed. CJ had never seen him laugh before, not really. He smirked that was for sure. Sometimes he did the lopsided grin, which CJ now knew was the ‘that was funny’ grin. The laugh was a first for her. She ashed her cigarette. 

“What are you doing awake at this hour Leo?” she asked. 

“Those beds are not fit for humans. OK, maybe they are just murder on an old man’s back and shoulders.” 

“I could get rid of those kinks for you, if you want. I have a certificate in massage.” 

She beamed proudly when she said it. Leo smiled. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“I got it during a summer break from Berkeley. To be honest, my friend Betsy and I thought men would think it was sexy. I mean, what man doesn’t want a massage? Luckily, the next summer we discovered feminism.” 

“How does one discover it?” 

“I saw Gloria Steinem speak at UCLA. I believe feminism is something every woman is born with. We know what we should put up with and what bullshit is. It manifests itself differently in all of us but it is there.” 

“Hmm. I don’t want to talk too much about feminism. I am from a different generation CJ and you might slap me across the mouth.” 

CJ laughed. 

“Do you want to play chess?” he asked. “I was going to play alone but why when there is someone else here. Do you know how to play?” 

“I know how to lose.” CJ replied. I’d love to play.” 

“Good. Finish up that e-mail Claudia Jean.” 

“Don’t call me that.” She wore a smile on her face when she said it. 

“Why? I like it. How about I call you that when it is just you and me?” 

She nodded. 

“Only us Leo, otherwise it spreads like typhoid and I will never live it down.” 

“I promise.” he crossed his heart. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

Inauguration Day was bitterly cold and it snowed. Josiah Bartlet stood for nine minutes and 25 seconds and told America they had entered a new era…the 21st century of change. CJ stood between Toby and Sam as they colored with pride at the sound of their words. Toby squeezed her hand and she wished she could lean over to kiss his cheek, but she learned early on that the press lurked everywhere. 

That evening Leo showed up at her hotel room door. CJ opened the door, wearing a surprised smile. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. 

“There is a limo downstairs.” Leo said. “The President asked me to make sure that the Press Secretary arrived safely at the ball.” 

He handed her a peach rose. 

“This is beautiful, thank you.” 

“You look lovely Claudia Jean.” 

His voice sounded different, but CJ ignored it. 

“Where is Jenny?” she asked as she went inside for her coat. 

She had to remind herself that he was a married man, from a different generation, about to be her boss, who probably only wondered what her long legs would feel like wrapped around his neck. She had to remember that Leo McGarry was the boss and her slight schoolgirl crush was just that. It was the President who sent him…he did not come to sweep her off her feet. 

“She’s not coming tonight. We are separated CJ; why lie to the public?” 

She nodded, accepting his elbow as they walked to the elevator. 

“Is this going to reek of impropriety?” she asked as the doors closed in front of them. 

“I am Chief of Staff; you guys are like my children. It’s fine. Do you feel improper?” 

Once off the elevator, she stopped touching him. 

“No. Honestly, I feel like the belle of the ball.” 

“As well you should Claudia Jean.” He said. 

“You are getting too used to that name.” CJ replied. 

“I like the way it rolls off my tongue.” He helped her into the limo. “Don’t you?” 

God yes and that was the problem. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Coffee and pie at an all night diner in Georgetown; that was their first date. It was just about a year into the administration and at the time CJ asked it wasn’t even a date. 

“I’m glad you're here.” She said as she cut into her cherry pie. 

“So am I. Another long day at the office is over. If you factor in the weather, sometimes I think stronger forces are aligned against us.” 

“I feel we have to win one soon. It’s the law of averages Leo.” 

“Really? Enthrall me with your theory.” 

CJ laughed. 

“Theory? Oh please, I was just talking out of my ass.” 

Leo laughed. He covered his mouth and laughed full throttle. It was contagious, and CJ joined him. 

“I will trade you a piece of my pecan for your cherry.” He said when the laughing fit subsided. 

They switched plates, sampling the pie. 

“Its terrific.” Leo said, pushing her plate back to her. 

“I want both slices of pie.” CJ said smiling. 

“Used to getting what you want?” Leo asked. 

“Not even close.” 

“Then I insist that you have all the pie you can eat. Just don't get any on that beautiful dress.” 

“You're telling me.” CJ was covered in napkins. “If I am lucky this baby is going back on the rack at Nordstrom’s.” 

“How do women do that?” Leo asked. “Where do you hide the tag?” 

“I am not going to reveal any secrets of the sisterhood. A woman needs mystery to keep the man coming back.” 

CJ alternately ate pieces of cherry and pecan pie. Leo tried hard not to stare at her. She was gorgeous, and he was not just talking about her physical features. She was smart, funny, goofy, and could eat like a man when she really wanted to. He also had to remember she was young enough to be his daughter and he was her boss. This was not going to work on so many levels. Having thought about it for a few moments, Leo could not think of a single reason not to reach across the table and caress her hand. 

“Here,” she said, slipping the fork between his lips. “Have more pie.” 

Leo beckoned for the check. 

“We should go. The rain is getting pretty bad.” 

“Alright. Thanks Leo.” 

“For what?” he asked. 

“For letting me be Claudia Jean for an hour or so…I miss her sometimes.” 

“Do you want to be her again tomorrow night?” he asked. 

“Yes. You have to promise not to let me eat two slices of pie though.” 

Leo slipped his fingers in hers. 

“I, once again, promise you.” 

\------------------------------------------------- 

“You are so beautiful. No, you're more than that. I am not a wordsmith CJ.” 

She caressed his face, bringing his mouth down to hers. They were going to make love tonight, and CJ was nervous. She feared if they made the leap that she would fall over the cliff. There would be no turning back when she fell in love with Leo McGarry. 

“You don’t need to be a wordsmith.” CJ replied. “I could care less. And we aren’t going to be talking for much longer I hope.” 

Leo kissed her neck, her shoulders, and her breasts. His tongue shot fire on her skin and his teeth sent shivers down her spine. His hand trailed down the front of her body. Leo tangled his fingers in the hair between her thighs, tickling the sensitive skin. 

“Oh God Leo, get undressed.” 

“I want to take it slow.” He said. 

“Get undressed now or I am going to choke you with that tie.” 

He laughed, his hands not moving from their current fascination with her breasts and hair. She was all flustered and he loved it. CJ took hold of his wrist, arching her back. She let out a strangled moan as the orgasm engulfed her. Leo leaned to kiss her lips. He stood and undressed. The tie, the shirt, the tee shirt, the slacks, and the boxer shorts. CJ laughed, telling him to take off the trousers socks. She touched him when he lay beside her. 

“Dare I say I have been waiting for this?” She said. 

“I hope it’s worth it.” He said. 

“What’s the matter?” she pulled him on top of her. 

Leo put his hands on her hips, adjusting her body underneath his. 

“I don’t just want this to be about my pleasure CJ…I want to pleasure you.” 

“Oh, you are.” She raised her knees to trap him. “Leo, I promise you, you have nothing to worry about.” 

She kissed him softly and he made love to her. Boy, did he make love to her. CJ knew when her second orgasm almost made her cry that it was over…she was in love and the rest was to gravy. 

“See.” She covered both of his legs with one of her own as they basked in the afterglow. “Nothing to worry about.” 

“Yeah?” he pressed his fingers on the small of her back; CJ moaned in his ear. 

“Yeah. Mmm.” 

“I have a feeling I am in a lot of trouble Claudia Jean.” He said. 

“You and me both buddy.” 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Leo said he was going to do it and that was what he had to do. The rest of the senior staff knew, and took the news in varying degrees. No matter what, it was he and CJ’s business first, but this had to be done. Clearing his throat, Leo walked into the Oval Office. 

“Leo, I thought you’d gone home. Mrs. Landingham!” 

She appeared in the doorway. 

“Is the China file…?” 

“Already in your bag sir.” 

“Thank you. What’s going on Leo?” 

“I need to talk to you sir.” 

“I was just going over to the residence. Would you like to join me for the world’s best cherry pie?” 

Leo smiled at the mere mention of pie. 

“No sir. If you would not mind staying a few minutes so that we can talk.” 

“You never have to ask.” Jed Bartlet sat down in a chair and so did Leo. “Is something happening?” 

“Sir, there is no way to beat around the bush with this so I will just say it. I’m in love with CJ sir.” 

The room got very quiet. Quiet as if suddenly they were in a vacuum. Charlie broke it. 

“Sir, you…” 

“Charlie, Leo and I need a few minutes. Could you please close the door?” 

“Yes sir.” 

Charlie closed the door and the President looked at his old friend. 

“Firstly, to be clear, we are talking about CJ Cregg?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“How about we start from the beginning Leo.” 

Leo gave him the Cliff notes version of his relationship with CJ. 

“Are you sleeping together?” 

“I don’t think that was an appropriate question Mr. President.” 

“You're right, it wasn’t. Leo do you think there is anything appropriate about this situation? Questions will ultimate come up about chronology and your divorce.” 

“I love her Jed…end of story. If you want to know if we were having an affair the answer is no. What the press and some people choose to think is not my concern.” 

“How does CJ feel about you?” the President asked. 

“She loves me. It is no easy feat and I take it for the miracle that it is.” 

“Who else knows?” 

“The senior staff and a few trusted senior assistants. The press and the public are not in the plan right now. A relationship is difficult enough without being in America’s spotlight.” 

“Can you tell me where this is going?” 

“I can tell you I would love to marry her…someday.” There was shyness in Leo’s voice that Jed never heard before. This was not small potatoes. “CJ has to be part of that decision too sir.” 

The President nodded. He didn’t know what to say. Leo had to be at least 15 years older than CJ. He also had a closet full of demons that even the strongest woman might not be able to stomach. If this did go wrong, how would it affect the staff? No one was resigning over a lover’s spat on his watch. 

“Does CJ know…?” 

“She knows everything sir. I told her the truth and she still loves me. Go figure.” 

Jed smiled. 

“Well Leo, I appreciate your honesty. If this is something that you both want then I will support it.” 

Leo nodded. 

“Thank you sir. Oh, and please don’t tease CJ about it…especially in front of the boys. Not everyone is comfortable with the current situation.” 

“Toby?” the President asked. 

“I would like to not name names sir.” 

“Of course. No teasing.” 

He stood and so did Leo. 

“Thank you Mr. President.” 

“Goodnight Leo.” 

\------------------------------------------------- 

CJ and Leo bickered a lot, and they even fought. Over the years Leo had spent time on the couch, and once CJ walked out on him. However, one fight stands out in both of their minds, and it was hardly a fight at all. They were living in the house in Georgetown…the wedding was fast approaching when Mallory called one Tuesday evening. Jenny’s mother was dead. Leo was torn about what to do and turned to CJ for advice. 

“Go to her Leo, she needs you.” CJ said. 

“What if she doesn’t want me there?” 

“Go, and find out. Even if she doesn’t, you need to be there for Mallory.” 

Leo nodded, kissing her lips. 

“You're amazing. I love you.” 

“I love you too. See you later.” 

Three weeks later CJ was not so amazing. It was after ten thirty when he got home. Leo found her in the bedroom, working on the Washington Post crossword. 

“Hey baby.” He put his watch on the chest of drawers. 

“Where have you been? Margaret said you left the office at eight.” 

“I stopped at Jenny’s to see how she was doing.” Leo said. 

“For two hours?” 

Leo swallowed; he had to choose his next words carefully. He was not at all smart when it came to the moods of the opposite sex, but he had known his fiancé long enough to know the inflections in her voice. 

“She is not holding up well CJ, this is hard on her.” 

“What about Mallory?” CJ asked. 

“She doesn’t want to burden her.” 

“Its OK to burden her ex though?” 

Leo sighed. 

“We were married for a long time…her mother was like my own. It is a tough time for everyone. Besides, you told me to go to her.” 

“I told you to go to her three weeks ago Leo. I certainly didn’t tell you to spend practically every night with her and lie to me about it.” 

“I never lied to you CJ.” 

“Fine you kept it from me. You never once called to say ‘hey CJ, I’m going to run over to Jenny’s and check on her for two hours.’” 

“Could it be because your reaction would have been like this? I don’t feel comfortable leaving her like that.” 

“Don’t you think she knows that?” CJ asked. 

“Now you are going to accuse her of using her dead mother to get to me? She left me CJ; this conversation just got ridiculous.” 

“Tell me you haven’t thought about it, at least once. She hates me…I am sure she could care less what time you get home.” 

Leo had thought about it; but the thought was fleeting. Jenny wasn’t like that. She’d left him, why get possessive now? He started to undress. 

“I am not going to fight with you tonight. Do you want me to tell Jenny that I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to see each other anymore?” 

“Oh yeah, tell her that big, bad CJ said she can't play with her ex anymore. Give her more reasons to stick pins in my voodoo doll.” 

He didn’t say anything and CJ just looked at him. 

“She left you Leo, and it devastated you. Now you get to have her back for a little while.” 

“You think I’m still in love with Jenny?” Leo asked. 

“I didn’t say that. You have been spending a lot of time with her lately and maybe the both of you are remembering what it was like when you were married.” 

“I don’t know what you want from me right now.” Leo said, placing his cufflinks beside his watch. 

He looked at CJ again and knew he’d said the wrong thing. The problem was he never knew the line in the sand until he crossed it. Maybe he could stem the tide if he just stayed calm. 

“You don’t know what I want from you!” her voice went up an octave and she stood from the bed. “How about telling that I am wrong; tell me you don’t still have feelings for your ex-wife.” 

“Of course I still feel for her CJ; it would be ignorant to assume I don’t. I love you; you know it and you picking a fight because you're angry.” 

“I’m not picking a fight!” she exclaimed. 

“You are. I won't bite tonight.” 

“Fine, you also won't sleep in here.” 

“CJ.” He said through clenched teeth. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed, have her wrap her body around his—after he got her out of those pajamas—and sleep. 

She went back to her crossword puzzle. 

“Get out.” She pointed at the door. 

He sighed, standing there in his pajama pants like an asshole. He had been banished from his own bedroom. 

“Why do you do this?” he asked. “Is your period on?” 

“Fuck you.” She still didn’t look up from her puzzle. 

“Fine. Do I at least get a pillow?” 

CJ threw the pillow at him; it almost knocked him over. 

He muttered expletives all the way out the room and down the stairs. Leo didn’t know how long he’d been asleep when he felt something heavy on his chest. Great, he thought, what the hell is this? He opened his eyes slowly. 

“Hello there.” He wrapped his arms around CJ’s naked back as she curled her body around his. 

“I’m sorry Leo.” 

“OK.” 

“She doesn’t like me, and she won't miss an opportunity to smite me. It’s a shame about her mother but she is using it to get to you.” 

“I don’t love Jenny anymore; I love you. I didn’t realize that you were unsure of that.” 

She looked at him. “I’m not. What do I have on twenty years…or whatever?” 

“Everything. Jenny left me and I fell in love with you; that is the end of the discussion. I am never going to leave you…for Jenny or anyone. OK?” 

“Yeah.” She rubbed his stomach. 

She always rubbed his stomach when she wanted to make love. It would be a reassuring love; Leo reminding her that she was the only woman that he loved. He pushed the covers down and pulled her on top of him. CJ only wore her skin and even in the dark it was a sight. 

“I guess you knew what you wanted when you woke up.” Leo said laughing. 

CJ’s fingers played in the elastic of his pajama pants. 

“I want you. I love you too Leo.” 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Their wedding day approached faster than CJ planned. She was a nervous wreck as she stood in Leo’s office. Her best friend from college, Betsy Stern, came from Vermont to be the matron of honor. Unable to choose between Donna and Carol, CJ asked them both to be maids of honor. Leo just asked the spin boys to all be best men…it was a real White House wedding. 

“The President made a change of venue.” Donna said coming into the Chief of Staff’s office. She smiled, thinking of the look of horror on Leo’s face at seeing his office covered in makeup, stockings, and other intimate apparel. 

“Donna…don’t play games.” 

CJ tried to stand still Betsy hooked all 15 of the tiny hooks that made up the bodice of her gown. It was strapless and this was only time in her life where CJ was glad to have a small bosom. 

“He said the day was too beautiful for an indoor weeding.” Donna said. “They are moving everything to the Rose Garden as we speak.” 

“There will be too many bugs.” CJ reasoned. 

“Mysteriously they debugged it, or whatever you do, two days ago.” 

CJ took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror. Her dress was off-white with a form-fitting bodice and a silk and organdy skirt. She had it specially made by Angela Carter, one of the top wedding designers in the DC metro area. 

“You look fantastic.” Betsy said. 

Carol and Donna nodded agreement, in awe of their friend. 

“OK, one more single girl cigarette and glass of champagne before dad comes.” CJ said. “Donna, did you see Leo?” 

Donna shook her head, popping the cork. 

“Josh said he was really nervous. He was possibly throwing up.” 

CJ smiled. Was he that nervous? She picked up the glass of champagne as Betsy lit a cigarette for CJ and one for herself. 

“We have to drink to something.” Betsy said. 

“To sex in the Lincoln bedroom.” Carol said. 

“Amen to that.” CJ sipped the champagne. “Don’t let the cool façade fool you girls, I am so scared.” 

“At least the priest tells you what to say.” Carol replied. 

There was a knock on the door and all the women looked at it. 

“It’s Toby.” He said through the door. 

CJ nodded, and Donna opened it. He walked in, stopping mid-step when he saw her in the dress. 

“I was hoping we could talk for a moment.” He said. 

“Yeah. Ladies.” 

“We’ll go into the waiting area.” Betsy said, ushering everyone out. 

“You look beautiful.” Toby said. 

“Thank you. Is Leo really throwing up?” 

“I can neither confirm nor deny for fear of my life.” Toby replied. 

CJ smiled. 

“What’s up Tobus?” 

“I had to see you one more time as CJ Cregg. You really are beautiful.” 

“I am so glad that you accepted Leo’s offer to be in the wedding.” 

“Yeah. I had so much to say to you before I knocked on that door. Some speechwriter.” 

“I love you Toby, and I just want you to be happy for me.” 

“I am. This is my happy face.” 

CJ laughed. 

“Then get over here and hug me.” 

Toby put his arms around her, inhaling her Calvin Klein perfume. 

“OK. I have to go.” He said. 

“We’ll talk at the reception.” 

Toby squeezed her hand. 

“Remind him CJ. If he is ever stupid enough to forget that he is the luckiest man in the world, remind him.” 

“I will.” 

They had the Catholic ceremony without most of the pomp and circumstance. CJ was lucky the priest told her what to say because she was a nervous wreck. She cried as she spoke her vows; her hands trembled when she placed Leo’s ring on his finger. The priest wrapped their hands in holy cloth. 

“What God’s love has joined together let no man put asunder.” He said. 

“Amen.” They said in unison. 

When Leo kissed the bride, it was chaste but loving. He wiped the tears from CJ’s face with tender fingers, telling her that he loved her. It was a fantastic moment in a beautiful day. CJ promised she would not drink too much at the reception. She and Leo danced to On the Wings of Love by Jeffrey Osborne and she cried again as he mouthed the words to her. 

The party really started after that…the drinks were flowing. They had dinner and then dancing. Josh and Sam lifted CJ on their shoulders and danced around the room to Get Down Tonight. She and Toby danced to Simon and Garfunkel’s Bridge Over Troubled Water. When the DJ played Can't Smile Without You, CJ dragged her spin boys out onto the floor and they all danced together. Somehow, she found her way back to her husband’s arms. 

“You're stunning Mrs. McGarry.” He said. 

“Thank you. I thought before this that the highlight of my adult life would be slow dancing with John Travolta.” She said. 

“Wow, a moment with me trumped Travolta…I should write this down. I’m touched.” 

CJ kissed him. 

“Yeah. This is the best day of my life Leo.” 

“Mine too. I am so lucky. Look around, do you see how many people love us?” 

\---------------------------------------------- 

Leo was in Jordan when their first child, Timothy, was born. Actually, he was somewhere over the ocean when Tim arrived. He was in the room with CJ when Charlotte came, and though he was not much help they were both grateful he was there. It was a longer and harder birth…CJ felt lucky that she had the strength to make it. When she woke after the harrowing ordeal, she saw Leo sitting in the chair with their infant daughter. She smiled, giving them a few more minutes of solitude before interrupting. 

“Leo?” 

He looked at her and stood from the chair. 

“Hey. Look who I have with me.” 

He kissed CJ’s forehead before laying Charlie across her chest. She was a big baby, almost nine pounds and 18 inches long. CJ stroked her tiny baldhead. 

“She is fascinating.” CJ said. 

“She has your eyes; and your smile.” 

“Leo, she cannot smile yet.” 

“She must be a genius because I am telling you that she has been smiling at me all afternoon.” He said. 

“OK. I can get behind her being a genius. Hello Charlotte.” 

CJ bent to kiss her. 

“Mitch was here with Tim earlier.” Leo said. 

“Where are the boys?” CJ asked. 

“They will be by later…they are actually doing work. I am so grateful that I was here CJ. I have never seen it before.” 

“What about Mallory?” CJ rubbed Charlie’s back as she let out a little cry. 

“Men didn’t go into delivery rooms in those days. Jenny’s mother was with her. It was amazing.” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t pass out there pal.” 

“Between you and me, I almost did at one point. The whole thing was not at all pretty. I also didn’t like to see you hurting.” 

Leo stroked CJ’s cheek. 

“Women have been doing it for centuries.” She replied. “No picnic in the park, but it must be done. Anyway, look what we have now.” 

“She is going to be just like you.” Leo said. 

“Do you think you can handle it?” 

“That remains to be seen. I will have Tim and Mitch on my side…we’ll be OK.” 

“Mitch is on my side Leopold.” 

Leo sat on the edge of the bed. CJ rested her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“We are a whole family now CJ. I love you so much.” 

He looked down and both CJ and Charlie were sound asleep. He smiled, resting his wife on her pillows and kissing the two women in his life. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

CJ never forgot the day the phone rang and her life changed. Charlie was teething, up and down all night crying. At 7:30 that warm June morning, she was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. She had the baby down for now but did not know how long she would be asleep. She answered the phone on the first ring…no way she would let the phone wake Charlie. 

“Hello.” 

“CJ, its Abbey.” 

One short sentence and she knew something was wrong. Her blood went cold and her face paled. Mitch came into the kitchen with Tim in tow. 

“What happened Abbey?” 

Something about CJ’s tone caused Mitch to turn from the coffeemaker. 

“Leo had a heart attack. It’s very bad.” 

A choke escaped CJ’s lips. She covered her mouth to keep from vomiting. 

“How bad?” she asked. 

“He may not make it.” 

She stood from the table. 

“Where is he? I am on my way.” 

“We just got him to GW for surgery. CJ, I’m…” 

CJ hung up on the First Lady of the United States. She began to tremble. 

“CJ, what is it?” Mitch asked. 

“Leo…he had a heart attack.” Even in her mania, she knew not to flip completely and scare Tim. 

“Oh God.” 

Mitch rushed to get her purse and her car keys. 

“Where is he?” 

“GW. I have to get to him.” 

“Wait, you are in no condition. Take a few breaths.” 

She did, and then she looked at Tim. He had no idea anything was wrong. Picking him up in her arms, she held tight to him. He asked her what was wrong. 

Daddy is sick baby, I have to go to him.” She handed him back to Mitch. 

“Tell daddy hi.” Tim wore that little grin that made him look just like Leo. 

“I will, I promise.” 

CJ rushed out to the Volvo. Oh God, if you can hear me, please do not let him die on me. And if you see fit to take him, please let me have a chance to say goodbye. She was inconsolable at the hospital, even after he made it out of surgery alive. CJ could not even find the comfort she sought when he woke up and talked to her for a few minutes. For a few days, it was touch and go. On limited doses of sleep, she shuffled between GW, the west wing, and home like a robot. 

“Are you smoking?” 

Josh walked up to the entrance of GW as CJ leaned on a pillar. 

“I bummed it from an orderly. Leo is still in and out of consciousness.” 

“I just want to see him.” Josh said. “Smack me if this is a dumb question, but how are you?” 

“I am not thinking about myself right now.” CJ replied. 

“I know; that is why I asked. That is not an answer.” 

CJ looked at him and shrugged. 

“He is not even close to being out of the woods. He could still…” CJ’s voice cracked. She covered her eyes. “It will be his last fall for Josiah Bartlet.” 

“CJ…” 

“Don’t you dare defend him to me Joshua!” 

“I won't, because I don’t want my throat ripped out. Still, you know as well as I do that Leo McGarry falls for no one. He does not listen either. You told me months ago that you suspected he was not well.” 

CJ nodded. 

“He could die Josh.” She hardly spoke above a whisper. 

She crushed her cigarette. Josh touched her arm but she shrunk away. 

“Please don’t. I have to be strong for Leo and the kids.” 

“Are the kids OK?” Josh asked. 

“Yeah.” She cleared her throat. “Mitch is with them. Come on, let’s go see him.” 

“Is there anything I can do?” Josh asked as they walked through the hospital to the elevators. 

“Keep praying. That is all we can do at this point.” 

\----------------------------------------------- 

“Mom? Mom, they are ready with the cake.” 

CJ turned and smiled at Tim. God, he was 18 now, getting ready for his first year at Fordham. He was the image of his father, just taller. 

“Where is your father?” CJ asked. 

“In there joking around with Josh. He told me to come and find you. He does not want to blow out a billion candles alone.” 

“It is not a billion, only 75.” CJ said, slipping her arm in the crook of Tim’s elbow and walking off the balcony. 

They walked through the living room and into the dining room of the McGarry’s 15,000 square foot condominium. Leo sat at the head of the table, still laughing with Josh. He did not look 75, not to CJ. After the bypass, he promised her that he would take care of himself and he lived up to his promise. He exercised, cut the stress, and retired after the Bartlet Administration. After a few more years in DC, they relocated to New York City, where CJ worked for CNN, NOW, and finally in the Communications Department of Columbia University, side by side with Toby Ziegler. 

“Where were you?” Leo asked as she sat beside him. 

“Somewhere between the present and the past.” 

She took his hand and kissed it. 

“I don’t know if I am ready to turn 75.” He whispered. 

She looked at her watch. 

“Well, you have about 45 seconds to change your mind.” 

They wheeled out the cake. 

“Nevermind.” She said. 

Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Leo  
Happy Birthday to you 

He stood and walked over to the cake with 75 burning candles. He walked with a cane now. Not because he was required to, but CJ taught him a long time ago that needing help sometimes was not a crime or a sign of weakness. 

“Don’t forget to make a wish daddy.” Charlie said. 

She was a beautiful 17-year-old, tall like her mother, with strawberry blonde hair and big hazel eyes. Mallory stood next to her with Leo’s only grandchild Isabel, and he beamed with pride. He looked at all the people he loved in the room: CJ, Josh, Toby, Sam, Donna and Cliff Calley, Will, Margaret, Charlie and Zoey, Abbey Bartlet, Nancy McNally…and his heart ached for the one who was not there. The one who helped him get to this place; brought these people into his family and his heart. The one he shared the long, strange trip with and eulogized two winters ago when he made his final trip alone. 

CJ put her arms around him. He loved her for so long, 20 years, though on days like this it seemed like his whole life. She had been with him through the bowels of hell, never once losing her wit, grace, and iron will. Everyday with her was an adventure and as she helped him dim the lights on another milestone, Leo knew that Claudia Jean was his soul mate. She was the only woman he wanted to share these times with. 

“Did you make a wish?” she whispered in his ear. 

“I didn’t have to…I have everything a man could want.” 

\---------------------------------------------- 


End file.
